masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Healer
This article is about the unit ability called "Healer". For a combat spell that heals damage to injured units, see Healing. Healer is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. Any unit which is in the same stack with at least one Healer unit (or is itself a Healer) will regain lost each turn at a significantly-improved rate. This allows units or entire stacks to regain their strength and be ready for more combat in short order. The Healer ability has only one version, which adds 20% to the healing rate of the unit and all others stacked with it. The article below explains how this 20% bonus is applied. There are no less than 13 units in the game possessing the Healer ability, most of which are Shamans and Priests of various Races. 3 are Heroes possessing this ability by default. There is no known way of adding the Healer ability to any unit that does not already possess it by default. Note that Fantastic Creatures from the , as well as Undead units, do not heal naturally and cannot benefit from healing in any way. Description Medicine and medical care are two extremely complicated fields of study, even in the world of Master of Magic where they are both in their infancy. Correctly treating wounds and healing diseases is tricky, but some spend their lives studying various cures and procedures. Students of healing are very much prized within the ranks of any army, as they can significantly speed up the recovery of troops injured in battle, preparing them for the next battle to come. Those commonly proficient in healing are usually priests and shamans. Part of their religious training involves caring for the infirm, and they can provide this service during wartime as well as peacetime. Several Heroes, particularly those with religious backgrounds, possess similar training. Effect At the start of each overland turn, each and every friendly unit (see exceptions below) that is currently below its maximum Health is automatically healed by a certain number of . With sufficient turns, each unit will eventually return to full health. The number of repaired each turn depends on the location of the unit and its total score. Normally, a unit that starts its turn inside a Town is healed by 10% of its total (or by as much as it would take to fully heal the unit, whichever is lower). If the town contains an Animists' Guild, the rate is 16.67% per turn. Units outside of towns will normally heal at 5% of their each turn. However, when an injured unit starts its turn in the same stack with a Healer unit (or, is itself a Healer unit), it receives a bonus 20% to its healing rate, on top of the percentages described above. For example, a unit out in the field will regain 5+20 = 25% of its total each turn - thus taking no more than 4 turns to completely heal from all injuries! Note that for , the score is calculated by multiplying the unit's maximum number of by the maximum of each individual figure. Also note that such units will gradually regain any lost as they heal. Healer is a non-cumulative ability. If two or more units in the same stack possess the Healer ability, only one healing rate bonus is applied. Remember that the Healer unit enjoys its own bonus the same as any other unit in its stack. Example :A unit of Chimeras contains up to . Each figure possesses . :If the unit is injured, it will regain between 5% and 15% of its total each overland turn, depending on its location (see above). The total Hit Points for the unit equals * = , so the unit will regain between and per turn. :With a Healer present in the Chimeras' stack, the unit heals an extra 20% each turn on top of what it normally gets. Therefore, it will now heal between 25% and 35% of its total Hit Points, i.e. between and per turn. This is a significant increase, meaning that even a badly-injured Chimeras unit will return to full health within a few turns. Units that Don't Heal There is an important exception to the rule, which applies mainly to -wielding wizards: All Fantastic Units from the do not heal, nor do any Undead units. Such units will not regain any lost each turn, nor can they be healed by most healing spells (such as Healing, Mass Healing, and so forth). As a result, such units feel no benefit from the Healer ability. There are ways to heal such units, but they are not common. Units with Default Healer There are no less than 13 units in the game that possess Healer by default. 10 of these are Normal Units from various Races, while the other 3 are Heroes: Beastmen Priests Dark Elf Priests Draconian Shamans Barbarian Shamans Halfling Shamans High Men Priests Lizardmen Shamans Nomad Priests Orc Shamans Troll Shamans Elana the Priestess Roland the Paladin Serena the Healer All these units have the same Healer ability, which increases healing rates by exactly 20%. Acquiring Healer There is no known method of adding Healer to a unit that does not possess it by default, whether by spells or through Magical Items. Known Bugs The 20% healing rate of the Healer ability is always rounded down and separated from the natural healing rate of 5% to 16.67% (5% outside town, 10% inside town resp. 16.67% if Animists' Guild built). This may cause some issues. For example, Healer has no effect on with per figure (Sprites, most Shamans, Priests and Magicians): The healed 0.2 x = are rounded down to . So, most units possessing the Healer ability won't profit from it themselves. Units with a higher unit ID - meaning units that were produced later - than the first healer in the stack have their natural healing rate replaced by 1/66, which is 1.52%. Category:Abilities